


旧手表

by Lukascanfly



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: 他在种种过程里，在每前进一步的时候，都没有意识到其实裴已经变成了他想象中的一个人。
Relationships: Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Kudos: 3





	旧手表

杨爬到裴面前的时候，他感觉山顶的空气并不比半山腰的时候要好闻，他总爱在达成目标之前列出种种计划以明确自己行动中的进度，当然这么做无可厚非，只是这样也会在无意之间增加完成后的期待，他在种种过程里，在每前进一步的时候，都没有意识到其实裴已经变成了他想象中的一个人。

先把裴物化的是他自己，并不是裴先开始这么做的，只是裴做的比较彻底罢了，关于这一点，杨心服口服，他没什么值得辩解的地方，是他先开始了这个错误的进程。他曾想过既然已经是错的了，那继续下去也没关系，毕竟那个现在看来可能是对的那个人离自己有些远，他无法定义这个远的距离，不过从他一直以来的观念测量，不在身边就是已经没办法估计了，在他打算离开布里斯班去悉尼的那一刻开始，他就已经没有办法估计了。

杨和陈之间已经有了一些，给出对方追究权的承诺，只不过这承诺有些不明不白，暧昧的像早晨里山间的迷雾，他一直认为，他和陈之间那些已知和尚未确定的爱，在他发现的瞬间就已经发生过了，那些爱已经改变了，在杨的眼里，它们应该是比以前多了一些，只是现如今两人并不在一起，过着一种手机没电就相当于断崖了的生活，那些东西早就变成了从树叶的空隙中照进地面的阳光。

裴不太清楚自己是从什么时候开始和杨有了一些过分的身体接触，尤其是知道了陈的存在以后，他反倒觉得自己应该变本加厉，他的好胜心从很久以前开始一直很强，总体来说他认为自己是个和平的人，他不曾与人保持过任何一段交付真心的亲密关系，自然他也不会存在危机时刻，他和杨在一起的时候从来没有吵过架，他也从杨的口中得知，“他们”从来没有过争吵，当然，陈与杨之间的沟通和他们关系里足以称得上冷淡的情绪之间没有任何关联，他记得在当时他反问杨，那又如何。

那又如何呢，不过是日复一日无穷无尽，他不太喜欢咄咄逼人的声响，那像是重型炮弹，音乐家的耳朵很灵敏，不能接受也不会放出这种害人害己的东西出来，身体之间的交合也许会让他一些没必要的恻隐产生，所以他不太愿意在结束之后和杨聊天，因为那种时刻彼此说的都是心里话，杨在睡过去之前的这几分钟里对他坦诚相待，他默默的听着，时间久了，心里的事情也从嘲讽变成了接受，他无比想让自己睡过去并在天亮之前按时离开，杨这种在特定条件下的真诚对他来说过于沉重了，没有这些，裴还能风过无痕的继续像以往一样对待他。

他也不知道自己是从什么时候认为这对自己来说是一种错误的累赘，可能从一开始他就已经有了这种隐约的、模糊的分界线，但他知道自己是什么时候确认的。

老生常谈了。他想。只要陈韦丞在一天，不管他在哪里，只要他还在，杨就不可能真正忘记之前的所有事情，乐团聚会或者私下吃饭的时候，他们总是坐的很近，几杯酒喝进去，很多人劝杨赶紧找个合适的人，杨的目光会在他身上停留一会儿，然后不着痕迹的转移话题，这可能是下意识的举动，不过这种举动就已经暴露了他，裴不是不知道杨的小心思，但这永远与爱无关，他做这些不过是，这段时间习惯于对裴在身边的依赖，仅此而已。

杨需要有地方寄存他在陈身上没有地方放的情绪，这种情绪越来越多，裴接下来之后随意的丢在旁边，只是他快要被这些东西淹没了，过后他再想起来，其实那些东西也没有他想的那么多，而且他肯定的一点是，杨对于这些加注在他身上是有愧的，只不过他控制不住自己，本来在悉尼他就是个空壳，他要是不说不做，他早就死了。

所以在陈飞过来给他过生日的那一天，杨的手机关机了，裴给自己倒了杯咖啡，想着以后的事情，想了一会儿他意识到自己这种状态十分不正常，于是他尝试去练琴，陪了他二十几年的事物给他很强的安全感，他觉得自己完全可以再继续，但是这对他来说很危险，他觉得他从来没有体验过的危机时刻已经有了点苗头。

“陈说让你走了吗。”

这是他们做完之后裴第一次开口打断杨的话，问的却是一个远超过平均线之外的问题，那从保险箱喷涌而出的东西对他们两个人来说都过于惚恍，像是隔着歌剧院看到的晴天里的海面模糊了视野，仿佛那个反问那又如何的人不是他。

杨回答了什么他的记忆里早就没有存留，他只记得杨说了很长，不过这在裴看来也不过是他转换话题的一种，因为他不记得杨到最后有一个明确的答复。

所以那天他睡的很安稳，在早上被手机震动吵醒之后睁开眼，看着窗户外面停在防盗网上的鸟，顺利的起床，把钱包里面的一枚硬币和他总是戴着的手表搁在了床头柜上。

后来杨确实如裴所想，他还是和陈走了，递交了辞职书之后过了一个星期才离开的，那一个星期里他们一切如常，偶尔一起吃晚饭，甚至还和陈喝了两次下午茶，而这期间，裴看到杨一直戴着自己放在床头柜上的那个手表，陈在裴面前还提了一句说怎么现在开始戴手表了，像是喝过酒的乐团聚会那样，杨的目光照例在裴身上停留了一会儿，然后顺理成章的转移话题。

裴有感觉，陈一定能看出来，不是今天就是明天，或者迟早有一天，而这一天一定会到来。

杨走了之后，他在悉尼也没有停留很久，在这个他上过高中的城市里居然也少了点什么，他不是特别关注杨的动向，只不过TSV的确是越来越火了，他们在街头表演的视频还是有很大几率被他看到，裴知道他们在为巡演攒钱，也不知是那些恻隐又被激起来还是如何，他觉得这已经是他的事业了，只是他变成了他们，也终于是变成了他们，在那个视频里面，杨给路人拉着生日快乐歌，他发现杨总算是有了那些像是一个完整的人一样的呼吸。

杨还戴着那个手表，在整个街头表演的期间，他能看到的视频里，杨都戴着那个手表，那一次晚上TSV直播，陈的手机开的，他发了一条评论，陈看到了他，把镜头往杨那里偏了一下，好像这事就这么过去了，可他没想到的是，杨要过了陈的手机，叫了他的名字，对他说save us。

这个称呼其实蛮刺耳的，他觉得他到现在还是终于听到了那个重型炮弹在他耳边炸开的声音，无数个夜晚积攒下来的耳鸣如同地震。

祝你们巡演成功。他说。

巡演他们去了很多城市，他们发了预告片，他们在巡演期间也在继续拍视频，他们拥有了新的团队，他们招募愿意和他们一起工作的成员，他们和陈锐拍了视频，和哈恩拍了lingling挑战，最后他们终于再次有交集，还是因为这个团队的工作需要，是陈来找他的，说他们希望拍一期关于大提琴的视频，也旁敲侧击的表示，他们很可能会在未来拍不少关于大提琴的视频。

嗯哼。工作。听起来的确是一个非常好的机会和，借口。

裴答应了，他没什么理由不答应，他略过去了种种诸如明明他们认识不少拉大提琴的却干什么非要来找他之类的疑问。“关系比较好的前同事”，这个说法足够让裴来帮他们的忙。

再一次真正见面的时候，距离杨离开悉尼已经过了两年之久，他在外表上没有什么变化，在他旁边的陈也没有什么变化，他们像是许久不见的朋友开始若无其事的寒暄，陈倒没有太客气，反倒一上来就说裴瘦了不少。

人总是会变的。裴回答，他本没有多认真，这话却全心全意。

杨把相机拿出来的时候，裴注意到他手上的手表已经不是他留下的那个了，而是换成了TSV的practice的手表，他们也给他寄了一个，还有一些别的merch，不过他从来没有拿出来过，包装也没拆开就放在了床底下。

“那我们开始？”杨看着他的眼睛征求他的意见。

裴在此时此刻看着杨，他有了一些间歇式的断片，偶尔会出现在他脑子里的人却忽然记不起来容貌，回过神来的时候发现自己在浏览他们的主页，现如今杨自己又再次来到他身边，却也没有想过真心想过再见到之后要怎么办，对于这一点他和杨都是，那之后呢，之后又该怎么办，觉得这个世界他做的事情倒也都没什么意思，能让他感兴趣的事情不多，但是裴这时候想，又好像一下子也不需要他了。

“好啊。”裴说，他盯着杨的手腕几秒钟，目光转向了别处。

对他而言，以前的杨可能一定程度上真正的接近了他，可这已经没有任何意义了，对他而言，现在的杨已经是他人生至此阶段里那些扬起的尘埃。

杨对于他，可能也是。


End file.
